


Past The Point Of No Return

by Sporadic_fics



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019-2020 [4]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A series of Bucky and Clint being domestic af, Adopting the strays, Fluff, Light fluff in the first part, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, WinterHawk Bingo, accidentally getting outed, and will be tagged accordingly, becoming friends, roommates au, some later parts will have smut, that is chapter 3 and is not traumatic at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Bucky and Clint are past the point of no return, they have both done wrong in the past and are trying to make a better future, but are they past the point of no return?





	1. Adopting the Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Slot 1 of WinterHawk Bingo 2019/2020- Adopting all the strays

The Avengers initiative was pretty much an initiative where people with powers or extraordinary skills were adopted, they were ironically the strays of society even though they were some of the most popular people in America.

The newest recruit, James Buchanan Barnes, was the biggest stray out of the bunch. He kept to himself, only talking to Steve (and occasionally Sam) when he absolutely needed to and glared at anyone who got within a few feet radius of him.

Clint was one of the first Avengers so he was used to new recruits, he was used to seeing how skittish they were and how they needed time to themselves. Natasha was a prime example of that, so Clint knew how to handle a new recruit.

The first thing he did was make Bucky a coffee, he placed it on the counter, close enough to Bucky for him to reach but far enough that Clint didn’t crowd his space. Bucky’s name was scrawled on the mug in a script that he couldn’t wash off and Clint saw how Bucky looked at it with shock, a small smile gracing his face.

The second thing Clint did was compliment Bucky after bumping into him at the shooting range. Bucky had a brilliant ability to get as many shots as he could, always hitting the target. Clint tried to be as casual as possible with it, not trying to sound like a Hydra handler as he complimented something he knew Hydra trained Bucky to excel in.

Clint’s final action was a small one, it was only a smile but it meant the world to Bucky because it reassured him, it made him not feel like a fuckup after he missed his shot. Bucky had immediately gone into panic mode, blaming himself and thinking of the punishment that he would have. It was only Clint’s smile that made Bucky stop thinking about it all.

With time Bucky began getting more comfortable being around people, talking a little more and letting people get closer to him. The one person Bucky couldn’t fully talk to was Clint but Bucky would give shy smiles and small waves when he saw him. 

Clint was used to signing, he did it all the time with Natasha and because of autopilot and the fact he didn’t want to speak he automatically signed ‘thank you’ to Bucky. It was a surprise when Bucky signed back ‘no problem’.

From then on Bucky kept close to Clint, making him coffee when he walked into the kitchen, making sure Clint ate by pushing a granola bar to him when he had noticed all Clint had had was coffee. He would also gush about each and every good shot that Clint did and he would also shyly ask him if he was okay. Most things weren’t verbal for Bucky, it was mainly signed but whenever Bucky asked if Clint was okay he would be verbal. His voice would be strong but quiet and he would lean his head into Clint’s so they could share a private conversation.

It was only when Bucky would start making a beeline for him (and Clint going to him straight away) that Clint noticed that he had in fact been the stray, that he had been the one who needed someone to take him in.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!
> 
> Roommates AU of Winterhawk Bingo

Clint expected an empty pizza box on the side of his counter, right next to a cold cup of coffee. That was how he left the house so that is what he expected his house to be like when he walked through the door four days later. Instead, he was met with a clean and tidy house with a sleeping Bucky Barnes curled up on the floor and a ratty, hole-filled blanket over him. No pillow.

Clint sighed and put his bow and the rest of his gear to the side so he could go to the sleeping soldier. Bucky let out a small growl when Clint went to tug at his ear gently to wake him up but then the curled up bundle of the Winter Solider curled into Clint’s heat, his face nuzzling into Clint’s hand. 

“Buck?”

Bucky whined in his sleep, tucking into the blanket even more. He couldn’t curl up any tighter. Clint heaved a sigh before wrapping his arms around Bucky, not at all surprised when Bucky hugged into him and lifted him up so he could put Bucky onto the couch. As Bucky snuggled into the couch, his arms hugging a pillow, Clint went into his room to get his spare blanket and put it over Bucky’s sleeping body.

After he made sure Bucky was okay, he finally had a shower and then went to bed, trying not to think about how or why Bucky was in his living room.

Clint woke up to Bucky sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed, a slightly anxious expression on his face.

“Bucky?” Clint let out a yawn as he reached for his hearing aids. It was still late at night as Clint could see the moon through his window and he could feel a sense of worry washing over him. “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t know you would be back today.”

“Clearly. Buck, what are you doing here?” Clint stretched before curling in his sheets, laying down, so he could look up at Bucky.

“I needed a break from the others. Somewhere to clear my head and I couldn’t think of where else to go.” Bucky shrugged. He had the decency to look embarrassed but offered no apology and Clint didn’t mind that at all, he liked that Bucky had felt that his home was safe enough for him.

“Okay. Well, next time just let me know, drop me a text or something. Tomorrow I will set up my spare room for you.”

“You aren’t mad?” Bucky laid down his side, wariness clear in his eyes as he faced Clint.

“Nah, just glad you thought that here was a safe place for you to stay. I’m not having you sleep on the floor either.” Clint took his hearing aids off as sleep decided to take over him. “You can sleep here tonight. The bed is big enough.”

Clint flicked out the covers so they landed over Bucky before he curled up to sleep. Bucky blinked in shock before tucking into Clint’s body heat and letting himself be dragged into sleep.

Bucky stayed with Clint more so than he stayed at the tower. It became home for him. He would make Clint a coffee whenever he woke up, he kept the house tidy and he kept out of Clint’s way but he also watched TV with him, watching Dog Cops and laughing to himself. They kept their closeness and most days, Bucky signed to Clint even when Clint had his aids in.

Clint never expected to feel so comfortable with Bucky but he did and the Avengers saw it first hand when they would go to the tower to meet with them. Bucky would ride to the tower on his motorbike, Clint sitting snuggly behind him. 

Tony ended up looking at the pair out of the window as they shared a coffee (which Clint had somehow balanced on Bucky’s motorbike) and tried to make themselves a little bit presentable.

“Ah, yes, they are roommates.” Tony chuckled as he walked away leaving Natasha and Sam smirking and Steve trying to remember what it meant.   
  



	3. Marriage Of Convenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!
> 
> Marriage of Convenience square for Winterhawk bingo!

Bucky’s hands dug into his jeans as the press barraged him with questions, never leaving him alone, constantly bringing up the bad things that he did. He felt like shit, he wanted to curl up in bed and just sleep this nightmare away. The other Avengers could tell as well, each one of them trying to speak up and take away Bucky’s spotlight so he could relax. Sadly the press kept their attention on Bucky.

“Mr Barnes, do you really think you deserve to be a hero, nevermind an Avenger, after the atrocities that you have done?” 

He sucked in a harsh breath, his back pressing into the back of his chair as Steve exclaimed in rage at the reporter who had asked the questions. Tony had also piped up, which surprised Bucky seeing as they weren’t on the best of terms, but he appreciated Tony telling the reporter that he was an ‘ignorant prick’. 

Natasha was glaring down at the other reporters, daring them to say anything else as The team vibrated in anger, tired of the same old questions directed towards Bucky, Steve was right in wanting Bucky to stay away from the press.

“Hey, Mr Press, do you really think you deserve the right to ask that sort of question?” Clint was seething. “You don’t know the guy or what he’s been through so why the hell do you think you can ask him that?”

Bucky looked at Clint in shock. The blond had stood up and started pacing as he growled at the press, Tony looked amused, Steve looked relieved and Natasha just quirked an eyebrow in interest.

“You have to stop asking these questions. He was brainwashed and manipulated and hasn’t done a single thing wrong.” Clint was gesturing now. “You know that man has saved more lives than he’s taken. He’s kind, ya know? Really kind, the other day he bought someone a sandwich because they couldn’t afford it and then gave them all the money he had in his wallet.”

“Mr Hawkeye! Mr Hawkeye! Why are you standing up for Mr Barnes?”

“Why?” Clint looked at the press as if they were stupid, a hand running through his hair. “I’m sticking up for him because all he gets is hate and unnecessary questions like that. It’s been years since he was under Hydra’s control, why can’t anybody see that?”

“But Mr Hawkeye, he is a killer.”

“He was made to do it by Hydra. He was a prisoner of war and nobody has given him compensation, no officials have even offered him therapy or any medical needs he may require. It has been the Avengers who have put those in place and he has done incredibly well.”

“Why are you the only Avenger speaking of this?”

“Because we are tired of saying the same shit.” It was Tony who growled into the mic, slowly losing his patience at the press. Satisfaction filled Tony as the press gawked at him. “Right?”

The Avengers all nodded.

“This guy right here is one of the best things to happen to the Avengers and he is having to go through a lot of help and therapy, like the majority of us.” Clint sighed and pinched at the plaster on his nose and sat down. “I don’t get why you are all complaining when he isn’t the only one with a questionable past.”

There was silence across the press as they blinked up at the Avengers. It was only when one older journalist looked at Clint with a gleam in his eye that Clint felt regret at sticking up for his friend.

“Sir, you are talking about the Winter Soldier in a very intimate way… Almost as if you know if him in that way.”

“Of course I know him in an intimate way!” Clint was baffled when Steve cringed into his seat, covering his face with his hand. Tony was snickering and the press started yelling questions at Clint, so much so that he became overwhelmed and curled into his seat. 

“He’s my friend.” His whisper wasn’t heard over the press but Bucky gave him a small, thankful smile.

“When were you going to come clean about dating each other?”

Both Clint and Bucky froze when that question was shouted to them. The press looked at them eagerly and Bucky paled because this wasn’t how he wanted to come out.

“Look, Bucky is marriage material but-” Clint was obviously digging a bigger hole and looked petrified as the press then started shouting about how they were going to get married.

Bucky groaned, grabbed Clint’s hand and dragged him away from the press. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know they would take it that way or cut me off!” Clint slid down the wall, horror written all over his face.

“It’s fine, just not the way I wanted to come out as bi.” Bucky sat next to him and patted Clint’s hand with a reassuring smile.

“I’m so, so sorry.” Bucky curled his hand around Clint’s, giving it a soft squeeze. “I’ll get Pepper to set up a proper PR thing so I can set the record straight.”

“Seriously it’s fine, it will all be forgotten about soon.” Bucky ruffled Clint’s hair with a small chuckle. “Thanks for sticking up for me.”

Sadly, it wasn’t forgotten about any time soon, in fact, the two superheroes were bombarded wherever they went with questions of how long they had been together and why they hadn’t come out to the public.

Bucky was glad it was something different than his kill count and he would have been annoyed by the press but then a teenager came up to him one morning where he thought he had a second of alone time and smiled shyly up at him after she caught his attention.

“Hi.” Bucky was still awkward with people actually acknowledging him.

“Mr Barnes, if it wasn’t for you and Mr Hawkeye coming out, albeit, in bad circumstances, I wouldn’t have had the courage to tell my parents I was gay.”

“You are safe, yeah?” Bucky was worried, why else would someone tell him they had come out, surely it went wrong and they needed help?

“Yes! My parents were incredibly kind about it.” Bucky relaxed but tensed when she shifted awkwardly. “Is it okay if I hug you?”

Bucky, with wide eyes, nodded and blinked away tears as the teenager hugged him tightly. When she pulled away she placed a small rainbow pin in his hand before walking away. Bucky ended up pinning the badge to the lapel of his jacket, running a finger over it from time to time and smiling when he did so.

From then on, Bucky didn’t care at all what the press thought and he rolled his eyes at any hate he received because he had helped at least one person have the courage to come out. Clint didn’t care about any of the comments, being comfortable with being pan, but he was worried about his friend. 

Them living together didn’t help the rumours but they just shrugged it off and carried on with their lives. That was until the press took of a photo of Bucky with his arm wrapped around Clint’s shoulders whispering into his ear and the gold of the ring on his right hand was glistening in the sun. Bucky and Clint were only in that position because Clint’s hearing aid had broke so Bucky had to lean into him so Clint could hear him better.

The photograph had sparked even more questions. People were even saying that clearly, Bucky had put the plain wedding band on his right hand due to it not being able to fit his prosthesis. Bucky was reading the headline as he waited at the door for Clint to join him before they went for ice cream and couldn’t help the sigh that left him. 

“What’s up Buttercup?” 

Bucky showed him the heading with a roll of his eyes. “Fuck it, I’m going along with it if you are comfortable with it.”

“You seriously want to go along with it?”

“Yeah, I’ve had god knows how many kids come up to me, thanking me for being out and giving them courage and the press won’t leave the whole marriage thing which has been months so why not.” Bucky shrugged. “We can always messily divorce and this get’s Steve off my back to start dating.”

Clint grinned, mischief in his eyes. “Yeah, I like that.” 

Clint put up a finger before he ran off. Bucky stayed slouched against the wall, patient as ever as he heard Clint cursing and dropping stuff in the kitchen living room. Bucky was pretty sure he also heard Clint grumble ‘who needs a washing machine anyway’ so he grabbed his phone and ordered a new one that instant.

“Hello, husband!” Clint held up his hand to show the copper wire wrapped around his left ring finger. “We have to kiss as well to keep up the act.”

“Come on Clint, as if I’d deny you a kiss from me,” Bucky locked the door, his hand outstretched to Clint and pulling Clint to his side so they could walk down the steps. “I ain’t that cruel.”

Clint couldn’t help the grin on his face as Bucky kissed his temple, hiding a small laugh, and a flash of a camera went off. 


End file.
